stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffery Higdon
Jeffery Earl Higdon (Born May 4, 2335, Stardate 12337.43, Winneford (Rockford), Illinois) is a Starfleet Admiral who commands Starbase Rockford, located directly on the boarder between the Federation and the Cha'ouw Empire. Despite his protests for the assignment, Higdon was chosen by a recommendation by the Cha'ouwian Imperial General Staff and approved by the Federation Council. His command is the one of a half dozen that reports directly to the Federation President and as well as the the Khon of the Cha'ouw Empire. He commanded the [[USS Shiloh (NCC-74683)|USS Shiloh (NCC-74683)]] from 2374-2377 before taking command of Starbase Rockford. Early Years Higdon was the oldest child of six siblings of a Starfleet Engineering Chief and a Starfleet Nurse. He had a fairly normal childhood despite being a "Starfleet Brat". At the age of eight, Jeffery was involved in a transporter malfuntion while being transported to the USS Gettysburg from Spacedock (his father was being transferred to a starbase and his family was moving with him) that he decided that he wanted to become a starship commander. When his father finally retired, the family returned to the mother's hometown of Winneford. Consistantly placing in the top ten of his classes, he graduated from high school in Winneford in 2353 and was accepted in Starfleet Academy. Starfleet Academy Higdon enter Starfleet Academy's Pre-entrance Camp on Stardate 31579.41 where he excelled. He entered Starfleet Academy at the San Francisco campus the following fall. For some reason during his plebe year he was not hazed or picked on by any of the members of the upper classes. When he became an upper classman Higdon refused to participate in the traditional hazings despite being urged by several fellow upper classmen. Higdon was the lone first-year cadet that was chosen to participate in the annual Academy Cruise aboard then USS John F. Kennedy. When the Kennedy returned early from the cruise, the starship and it's crew, including cadets, put under quarintine for two weeks. An unspecified event had happen during the cruise which was classified by Starfleet Command as "TOP SECRET". However the entire complement were given special commendations and two were even give the Federation Medal of Valor, one being Higdon. He was also given a special commission in Starfleet as a Lieutenant, junior grade and although he continued with his studies as a cadet he would be gived added responsibilities as an instructor in Federation History. During his first year he would become roommates with Charles "Kijo" Smith and Eric "K'Cire" Miller, two human-appearing aliens from the Cha'ouw Empire. They would not share their heritage until the three were sent to the Cha'ouw Homeworld in their last year in the academy. He also had develop friendships with William Riker which he called by the name "Bill" and Kathryn Janeway, who were also cadets while he was at the Academy. He also knew Ben Sisko who joined Higdon as a roommate his last year at the Academy. Between his second and third years at the academy, Higdon was assigned to a two month stay at the Starfleet installation near Bitburg, Germany, where he served as an transporter technician. The Borilian Pirate Incident Visit to Cha'ouw and Rescue Mission Graduation form Starfleet Academy Command College and Kobasyi Maru Early Career USS Shiloh Starbase Rockford Relations with the Cha'ouw Special Notes More coming... Higdon